Thank You
by TheSilverDream
Summary: The day after the pool incident, Stiles feels like he was dying. And the big bad Alpha paid him a little visit. A/N: I supposed there're lots of fics about the day after the pool incident, but well, everyone has their own version. If you're bored with this theme then, just skip it XD !


"Stiles, wake up, you're going to be late."The sheriff said, knocking on his son's bedroom door. When there's no answer from inside, he opened the door and saw his son burrowed under the blanket, only the top of his head is visible. "Stiles? You okay?"

"No."Stiles said, voice scratchy. "I think I'm dying."

The sheriff tugged on the blanket and saw his son's face, red and sweaty. He put a hand on Stiles' forehead and grimaced. "You're sick; I'll get you some medicine."

Stiles nodded his head slowly, whimpering when the motion makes his head dizzy. After getting home from the school pool where he held up Derek from drowning after being paralyzed by the kanima venom, he doesn't feel too good. At first he thought that it's because he was tired but during the night, his body was getting hot and cold at the same time and his head was pounding painfully. And now, he was too weak to go to school.

Half an hour later, stiles heard his dad was back and he can smell something delicious. He blinked his eyes open and looked at the bowl his dad brings. "Is that chicken soup?"

"Yeah, from the can though."His dad said apologetically. "I don't have time to make chicken soup from the scratch; I have to go to the station now."

"It's okay."Stiles said, trying to sit down, leaning on the headboard. He took the steaming bowl and eat it slowly. He looked at his dad and asked. "Can you please bring me a water bottle in case I get thirsty, I don't want to go up and down the stairs just to get water."

"Of course."The Sheriff said, putting a medicine on the bedside table. "Drink the medicine after you finished with the soup and try to get some sleep."

"Yes, Dad."Stiles said.

"I'll try to check on you during lunch time."The sheriff said again. "If I can't, I'll call Melissa to check on you instead."

"Yeah, sure."Stiles said, scooping the last of the soup and put it in his mouth.

"Well then, get some rest."His Dad said.

Stiles nodded his head and put the bowl on the bedside table before taking the medicine. He gulped it down in one go before lying back down on the bed, pulled the blanket up covering his body and went back to sleep.

The sheriff took the bowl and walked out of Stiles room, closing the door behind him gently.

* * *

><p>When Stiles opened his eyes again, he's not sure how long has he been asleep. His curtains were drawn and blocked the light from outside. He feels better after taking the medicine, the pounding lessened and his temperature almost back to normal. He stared at his wall, thinking about the incident last night and huffed when he realized that Derek doesn't even said 'thank you'.<p>

Stiles startled when suddenly he faintly hears his window cracked open, telling him that someone's trying to get in. He coughed, hoping that whoever's outside his window heard it and stopped their intention to break in. But it seems like whoever outside's didn't care because they finally drawn the curtain aside and climbed inside his bedroom.

Stiles sighed in relieved when he saw Derek stood inside his bedroom. He scowled and tugged the blanket back up. "What are you doing here?"

"How are you?"Derek asked, not answering Stiles question. "Scott said you're sick and absent from school."

"Well, swimming in the middle of the night apparently not a good idea."Stiles said, not looking at the older boy. "But I'm better now."

"That's good."Derek said, walking toward Stiles.

"So, what are you doing here?"Stiles asked the Alpha again. "You haven't answered my question."

"I just want to give you this."Derek said, putting a small box on the bedside table and step back. "I noticed that your cell phone has submerged on the pool last night."

"Oh."Stiles said, looking at the box, realized that it's a new cell phone. "You don't have to, I think my old phone can be repaired."

"Yeah, now you don't have to."Derek said, shrugging. "Just think of it as a thank you token."

"You don't have to."Stiles said, looking at the Alpha. "I'm fine with just a small 'Thank you'."

"You tread water for two hours while holding me and prevent me from drowning."Derek said, sitting on the window sill. "A cell phone is not a big deal compared to that, just take it."

"Well, if you insist."Stiles said.

For a moment no one said anything. Derek just stared at Stiles with a frowny face while Stiles trying really hard to pretend that he didn't realized Derek's stare.

Finally he can't take it and looked at the older boy. "What is it? Do you have something to say?"

"I just…."Derek started, but then he stop to collect his thought. "If the situation is reversed, I don't think I trust myself enough to keep you from drowning."

Stiles saw sincerity and guilt in Derek's eyes; he knows that Derek is the type to see the bigger picture so he's not surprised if it comes down to that. "If you asked me whether I trust you or not now, I would say I do, I would trust you with my life."

"You don't know me."Derek said, a bit uncomfortable having the younger boy said that. His own Beta doesn't really trust him or his judgment. But Stiles, a human and has nothing to do with Derek except maybe when it comes to Scott said without even a single hitch in his heartbeats that he trust Derek with his life.

"Well, apparently saving one's life is enough to make me feels like I know that person, not well but enough to make me trust them."Stiles said, yawning. His eye lids getting heavy; seem like the medicine still has some effect. "Now if you don't mind, I want to go back to sleep."

"Sure."Derek said, walking back toward Stiles and caress his forehead gently, leeching the pain a little. He knows it will help Stiles to falls asleep quickly. "Get well soon."

Stiles hummed in contentment. He peeked from the top of his blanket and saw Derek climbing back out of his bedroom. "Derek."

"Yeah?"Derek said, looking back from his shoulder.

"Thank you."Stiles said and closed his eyes.

"No, Stiles."Derek said before climbing out the window. "Thank you."

Stiles hummed under his breath and fall asleep in a second with a smile on his lips. He feels like it's going to be the beginning of a new friendship.


End file.
